fanmade_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
2006 in film
This is a list of films released in the UK in 2006: January: 6: Seven (Entertainment Film / New Line Cinema) (18) Something to Talk About (Warner Bros Pictures) (15) 20: Dangerous Minds (Hollywood Pictures / Jerry Bruckheimer Films) (15) February: 3: Father of the Bride 2 (Touchstone Pictures) (PG) Heat (Warner Bros Pictures / Regency Enterprises) (15) Les Miserables (Warner Bros Pictures) (12) 10: A Little Princess (Warner Bros Family Entertainment / Baltimore Pictures) (U) Johnny Mnemonic (20th Century Fox / TriStar Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Loch Ness (PolyGram Films / Working Title) (PG) 17: Jumanji (TriStar Pictures) (PG) The Pebble and the Penguin (Warner Bros Family Entertainment) (U) 24: Sense and Sensibility (Columbia Pictures / Ang Lee Films) (U) Trainspotting (PolyGram Films / Channel 4 Films) (18) March: 10: Executive Decision (Warner Bros Pictures / Silver Pictures) (15) 17: Get Shorty (Universal Pictures / MGM) (15) 24: Toy Story (Pixar Studios) (PG) 31: Balto (Universal Pictures / Amblimation) (U) Cutthroat Island (Guild Pathe Cinema / Carolco Pictures) (PG) Dead Man Walking (Gramercy Pictures / Working Title) (15) Dunston Checks In (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace (First Independent / New Line Cinema) (12) April: 7: Billy Madison (Universal Pictures) (PG) Stolen Hearts (Warner Bros Pictures / Morgan Creek) (15) 14: Broken Arrow (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (15) Nelly and Mr Arnaud (Guild Pathe Cinema) (PG) 21: Twelve Monkeys (PolyGram Films) (15) 28: The Birdcage (Universal Pictures / United Artists) (15) May: 5: Hackers (Universal Pictures / United Artists) (12) 26: Secrets and Lies (Film4) (15) June: 2: Fargo (PolyGram Films / Working Title) (18) 30: Empire Records (Warner Bros Pictures / Regency Enterprises) (12) July: 7: Mission Impossible (Paramount Pictures) (PG) 14: The Cable Guy (Columbia Pictures) (12) Kingpin (Entertainment Film / Rysher Entertainment) (12) 21: The Truth About Cats and Dogs (15) 28: Twister (Universal Pictures / Warner Bros Pictures / Amblin Entertainment) (PG) August: 4: James and the Giant Peach (Guild Pathe Cinema / Allied Filmmakers) (U) Flipper (Universal Pictures) (PG) 11: The Stupids (Carlton Film Distribution) (PG) Independence Day (20th Century Fox / Centropolis Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (12) 25: Eraser (Warner Bros Pictures / Schwarzenegger Films) (15) September: 1: Phenomenon (Touchstone Pictures) (PG) 8: Chain Reaction (20th Century Fox / RatPac Entertainment) (12) 15: A Time to Kill (Warner Bros Pictures / Regency Enterprises) (15) Emma (Miramax Films) (U) 22: Escape from L.A. (Paramount Pictures / Rysher Entertainment) (15) 29: Jane Eyre (Guild Pathe Cinema) (PG) October: 6: Jude (PolyGram Films) (15) The Nutty Professor (Universal Pictures / Imagine Entertainment) (12) Courage Under Fire (20th Century Fox / Davis Entertainment / RatPac Entertainment) (15) 20: Alaska (Warner Bros Pictures / Castle Rock Entertainment) (PG) A Goofy Movie (Walt Disney Pictures) (U) Dragonheart (Universal Pictures) (PG) The Adventures of Pinocchio (PolyGram Films) (U) The Wind in the Willows (Guild Pathe Cinema) (U) 27: Dracula: Dead and Loving It (PolyGram Films / Columbia Pictures) (PG) Twelfth Night (Entertainment Film / BBC Films) (U) November: 3: Brassed Off (Film4 / Miramax) (15) 10: The Craft (Columbia Pictures) (15) The Pillow Book (Channel 4 Films) (18) 17: The First Wives Club (Paramount Pictures) (PG) 24: The Crow 2 (Hollywood Pictures) (18) American Buffalo (Channel 4 Films / Fox Searchlight Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (15) December: 1: A Midsummer Night's Dream (Fox Searchlight Pictures / Regency Enterprises / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) 8: Jingle All the Way (20th Century Fox / 1492 Pictures / RatPac Entertainment) (PG) 15: 101 Dalmatians (Walt Disney Pictures / Great Oaks) (U) Two Much (PolyGram Films / Touchstone Pictures / Interscope Communications) (PG) 22: Matilda (TriStar Pictures) (PG) 29: Daylight (Universal Pictures / Davis Entertainment) (12) Category:Years of film